


The Star Sickness

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Horror, Monsters, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: A curious set of people go inside an old, decrepit mansion. After enough exploration, they find one between them might not be who they appear...-The note read:“Ever since I touched that meteorite, I can feel the change working in me. I have studied it and looked at it under a microscope, and have found a twisted DNA that never came from this world. But what is even worse is that I have heard the creatures in my blood, talking to me. Telling me how much better use they can make of my body than what I have done with it.I have sought an antidote serum, but I am out of time, and soon I will belong to the microbes entirely. In desperation I have enlisted the help of my estranged brother Kepler Ingstrom to help find a cure, but I am afraid I may have sealed his fate along with mine as well. Before that happens, if I can steel myself, I intend to run upon my spear like the ancient Romans and hopefully eradicate the alien spores once and for all.If I do not succeed, perhaps these notes will help whoever comes after. I pray, though, that this disease will die with me.”Heather looked up, and turned to the figure behind her, not knowing whether to trust them. She readied her spear...-





	The Star Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the most fun Betrayal at House on the Hill scenarios I've ever played!  
> Events in the real life game were of course less logical than they're shown here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players reach the house.

"Remind me what are we doing here?" 

"Come on, don't be chicken!"

"Zoe..." Peter looked at his shoes. "We should not be here."

"Go home if you want, I don't care. Chicken." 

"Zoe..."

"Look! The lights are on already. I promise it'll be ok."

"Zoe!" He followed her, reluctant. He didn't want to go there, but he didn't want his friend to go into that creepy house on her own. 

Peter Akimoto looked at the house above the hill.

It was incredibly old. The wood looked dark and ashen, and the ceiling tiles were almost completely gone. Ahead of him, Zoe Ingstrom sprinted to the mansion, full of the type of glee only a kid her age would have. It was careless, but carefree. 

The sky above them was grey. More grey than it was a minute ago, Peter swore to himself. Zoe was at the door already. 

"Come on, Pete! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed. 

He sighed, and followed her.

* * *

"Is this it, professor?" 

"Yes, it's just the place. Hmm..." Professor Longfellow looked distraught. "It seems this is not as abandoned as I would figure."

The light atop the attic was lit. Longfellow stroke his chin. "Most fascinating."

Jenny swallowed, a lump in her throat. "Professor?" 

"You see, some sort of a comet fell down these hills just a couple days ago. No one's studied it because... well, it is missing. But curiously enough, the trajectory says it should be around here. But I've found nothing. So! I believe it to be inside the mansion. Maybe it crashed against or through the roof."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Uh... a comet?"

"Yes."

"Fell near here?"

"Yes."

"And you think it fell precisely on the mansion."

"Yes!"

"Right." She said. "I don't get nearly enough credits for this." She thought to herself. 

"Oh, have some imagination, Miss Lopez!"

She stayed silent. 

"Stranger things have happened. And well, we might be the first ones here, no?"

"I... suppose..."

"If you're scared leave me to it, don't worry." It sounded like a challenge, but Jenny knew Longfellow's tone was always direct, even when trying not to be. Hence, she did not take offense.

"Well," she sighed "I, came all the way here with you so, might as well go in, no?"

"That's the spirit! Let's leave our equipment in the car, we're just taking a peek."

"Shouldn't we knock?"

"Jenny, the house has been abandoned for some time, I wouldn't worry."

"Don't you think someone might be slumming here?"

"No. Considering the distance to the city, I honestly doubt it."

"Ok." She wished she had brought her pocket knife. "After you, I guess."

He opened the door. "If we find anything you get to name it!" He smiled, uncharacteristically. Jenny rolled her eyes. 

* * *

Ox Bellows looked at the house on the distance, and muttered curses under his teeth.

"Of course he'd choose this place." He said, and took a swig from his soda bottle. 

"Of fucking course." He repeated.

Ox Bellows was fuming, and with good reason.

It was a weekend, and he had very an unpleasant morning. Besides, it seemed he was still on the job, rather than out on the town. 

There recently had been a break-in at a home. Not any home. Mr. Abrahams. Mr. Abrahams was furious, and rich, and was making life hell for the police department. Ox had been witness to a particularly terrible outburst at the precinct, and his boss was furious.

"Ox." She said, as she pulled up a whiskey bottle from under her desk. "Drink?"

"No thanks, boss."

"Just what the hell happened? One old man get his silverware and the like stolen, and he's treating us like shit. And ironically enough we have to let him." She poured gin in a small glass, and started sipping from it. "It's like... sigh."

"I guess some people are like that, boss."

"I guess. Anyways." She took a drink. "I need your help."

"Of course, what is it?"

"When was the last time you've heard of Williams?"

Ox clenched his fist. "I don't know a thing about that shitbag. Haven't for a while."

"Hmmm." She looked at him.

He awaited for a follow-up. Captain Reyes never spoke for the sake of speaking. She never left an idea hanging.

"We have an anonymous tip. Williams being in town again. Not only that, he was last spotted heading out south."

"South? There's nothing there but a dirt road and the Allum's Forest." He seemed confused.

"And... the mansion."

"Do you think Williams has any reason to go there?"

"Things don't match up. One week Williams goes unusually quiet. Then-" She briefly coughed. "Asshole". "Mr. Abrahams' property's get stolen. Then Williams is noticed going to a house in the middle of nowhere. It's odd."

"Who gave you this information?"

"Anonymous tip. Probably one of the people Williams has screwed over. Which is not a short list."

She sipped again.

"Listen, just try and get ahold of him, see what's up. Abrahams is fucking insufferable and we need to show that we can handle this."

"Of course, boss. I'll head there this afternoon."

"Good." She said, finishing her drink. "When you find Williams tell him I said hi." She said, scoffing.

And now, Ox was less than a mile away from the mansion. There were a couple of cars in the driveway already. He recognized none of them as Williams', but he knew he was crafty. He took note of the plates. Whatever weird shit was happening in there, he'd find out about soon enough.

His hand touched the main door, and it felt incredibly cold.

"I swear, Williams, you'd best be here."

* * *

Heather sat at her car, looking ahead at the mostly empty road. She was surprised by the quiet in the road ahead. It was strange. The wind blew through the hills, making a strange sound as it passed by the rocks.

The sky above became darker as she approached the house, and the sun appeared to have a strange orange hue.

She didn't want to do this. But yet...

Her friend and her professor apparently had gone to the house on the hill. The house had a reputation. Mostly old tales, of kids vanishing inside the house, and grisly murders from ages ago. 

"They should tear down the damn thing already." She thought, as she lit a cigarette, blowing smoke out the window.

"Why the fuck would they go there?!" She wondered. 

Jenny told her the professor wanted to investigate something in the house. Heather was nervous. The professor was an odd man, but harmless enough. But to come into an old house with his student on a weekend? That was a red flag. Jenny told her to relax (and reassured her she still carried her pepper spray), but nonetheless found it odd.

And now Heather decided to tag along. She was confident that, at most, she would just find a very bored Vivian and the Professor lecturing her about the house's age. 

The house loomed above her, as she surrounded the hill to get there.

It appeared as a dark giant, sleeping, awaiting for it's slumber to finish. But Heather feared this giant with every passing second.

* * *

Inside the house, everything was quiet. Dim lights illuminated the entrance corridor, which led to a flight of stairs going up. There were four doors to the sides. The quiet unnerved even Zoe. Peter seemed tense. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Why, getting scared?" Zoe said with glee. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Pete replied. This did not bode well.

Zoe walked towards the stairs, completely ignoring his words. "Come on, we should search the attic. There might be something cool around here."

The stairs creaked at the first touch. There was a droning noise coming from above. 

"Come on... Pete." Zoe said, decidedly less confident than earlier. 

Pete stood next to her, and they ascended the stairs together, into an intersection of four doors. As they climbed, Peter felt slightly stuffy. So did Zoe, but neither mentioned it. 

"We should go that way!" Zoe proclaimed. "Light was on on this side of the mansion."

"Don't you think we might find some-"

His voice was cut off as he fell over. 

"Pete!" Zoe yelped.

He winced in pain, and looked at his feet. "What the?"

There was a small, smooth stone next to his foot. It wasn't large by any means, he must have slipped on it.

Zoe giggled. "Come on, we're not even inside a proper room."

"Oh shut up." He said, slight smile on his face. It was really silly, so he was, somehow, reassured. He grabbed the stone. It seemed almost warm to the touch. It had a barely perceptible blue glow to it, which made him feel inexplicably safer.

"Is that a rock?" Zoe inquired.

"Yeah. It's kind of cool."

"It's a rock."

"I still like it. And hey, this was your idea." He said, as he got up, and pocketed the stone. 

"Can we go now?"

Pete found himself feeling calmer. "Let's just be careful."

"No need to tell me." Zoe said, grinning at him.

They opened the door. The droning was still there.


End file.
